Various patents define ball shaped configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,847 uses a ball shaped configuration that has an internal compartment in which a water filled balloon is enclosed. A spring driven motor drives an abrasive wheel or disk having a abrasive coating thereon. The spring driven motor turns the wheel such that the abrasive will rub against the water filled balloon, rupturing the balloon and releasing the water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,854, a ball shaped device has the appearance of, for example, a base ball. An electronic device is in the ball shaped device such as a radio and/or clock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,650, describes a toy bomb that is generally balled shaped with a "fuse" attached to the bomb body. A spring driven clock-type mechanism strikes a bell at user selectable time intervals.